hounds_of_odiousfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Obotrash/Odious Shape Up
Hey there, Odious! I'm Quinn. This wiki is extremely underdeveloped, with only around 10-15 pages. So, I've got a project I'm starting, and I want YOU to help! This is the #OdiousShapeUp. We're going to work together to fix up the wikia, and this is what we can do to help: 1. Add more categories I honestly think more categories on the wiki would be great. We could creat articles regarding the events, traditions and celebrations (like the Great Howl page I created) that includes the date, when it's held, an in-depth explanation of what happens, the location, and a gallery of photos from previous events of that type. We can also add the acolytes/allies and enemies list so everybody is informed of the groups we're allied with and rivalled against. '' '''2. More general information articles' I can't be the only one wanting articles that have the polls, a news letter, shipping page, full, updated, new hierarchy and more stuff like that, right? So why don't we add it in? We can work together to put up a Poll Place for all the polls HOOW needs opinions on. A news letter that has various tabs (new joinings, leavings, exiles, allying, drama, upcoming events, etc) so we can get organised. ''We also need to add in a part listing the current mods/admins of HOOW. Regulations and rules should also be posted on an article, as well as a user rights part. 3. Updated main page The current main page is very small and bland - definitely needs a redo. I suggest adding in links to user information (current admins, rules, etc) and some cool pics. We can also add in the current alpha, beta, gamma, delta, co delta, sentinels and other important ranks, along with links to their profile. Providing links to the AJCW page and AJNGW page would be great for people to explore more about us. 4. Removing OCs that aren't being used Maintaining Pages that contain OCs that don't exist or aren't in the pack is a rather foolish idea. I can understand keeping legendary, great canines that helped HOO, but keeping the ones that never got a debut... just please. 5. Removing pages with hardly anything on them If a page has been listed as WIP with nothing else for more than a week, it should go down the drain. We need a neat, clean and easy-to-navigate wiki for all to enjoy. Pages that are inaccurate should also be deleted, confusing people is the last thing we want. 6. Making it easier to navigate. A lot of articles or categories will end up inaccessible unless directly searched for due to not being able to get to via tabs or links on publicly popular pages. I think we should add in tabs for more of the added categories. On another note, PLEASE add categories to your articles. Even though the mods will get around to it eventually, it saves a lot of time when you add your categories to the articles. Well, there we go! Those are my ideas. Leave a comment saying you agree or disagree, or add your ideas. Sincerely, Quinn Category:Blog posts